


From the Shadows

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny accidentally discovers a deeper relationship between Chin and Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - 
> 
> Danny accidentally walks in on Chin and Kono getting busy. He sticks around because leaving would mean risking getting caught; also: Chin and Kono are freaking hot he's not going to turn down the opportunity to watch. He gets off on the dirty talk he hears (coming from both), and on the cousin-cest.

Danny is stunned. He hadn't meant to walk in on the - show - and really, he should leave. Knows he should close his eyes - and ears - turn around and walk away. But the scene is -inviting - in that way that you know, if you get caught, will land you into all kinds of trouble, but you don't want to miss what will happen next.

He doesn't have the best view, shadows and bad light don't paint the scene well and- after all- this isn't some well filmed porno he's watching. But if he tells himself it's like that then the guilt doesn't eat away as fast in his gut as he stands in the shadows breathing quiet and hoping to hell he takes the best oppurtunity to leave before he's caught. But not before he gets his fill of the action going on in the room beyond.

Chin had given him a key to his place because he had rare occasions where things pissed him off so much- a mixture of the job and dealing with an ex, her husband and his rights to see his daughter - that going home to his squalid apartment depressed him too much unless he drowned his sorrows. Chin's was closer to a bar he liked to frequent, though Steve didn't complain if he ended up braying on his door either. But Danny didn't always know when Catherine was visiting and he didn't like infringing on his friends 'benefits' scheme he had going on.

So arriving at Chin's unannounced isn't uncommon and it hadn't looked like he had company. Danny could be stealthy quiet (he was a father after all and Grace was a light sleeper - stealth was important in order for her, and himself, to get a good nights sleep) and he was thankful because this - this - he'd never have suspected. And he is a detective. But these clues, this scenario, this relationship - he'd never picked up the signals.

He slinks deeper into the dark shadow of the wall where he gets a good angle inside the bedroom. Chin has a habit of sleeping with the door open, so Danny isn't surprised that it isn't closed, that he gets a good view. It wasn't until he'd gravitated along the hallway that he realised Chin wasn't alone, that voices were emanating from the master bedroom and certainly weren't implying 'sleepy time'. Danny had smirked and was silently congratulating his friend on getting laid until the voices became clearer. That's what had peaked his curiosity and he was a bad, bad man for sneaking closer and looking.

Watching.

Chin was up against the wall, just to the right from the door, near the bed. Shirt off, pants still round his hips but unzipped, sides peeled apart. A hand was wrapped messily into the dark hair of his cousin and Kono's face was pressed into that space where his pants were splayed aside. Danny swallowed down hard as he stared at Chin, the man's head thrown back as he breathed heavy, enjoyed the feel of what Kono was doing to him. When Chin spoke, a shiver ran down Danny's spine and he felt the tingle in his own cock like he knew what the other man was experiencing.

"Yeah, fuck, work that pretty little mouth," Chin growled. He's opened his eyes and was looking down, intent on his subject. "You like being on your knees sucking me off?"

Danny couldn't quite believe this was happening. Not when Kono's reply was a long, pleasurable moan, mouth too occupied with cock to properly word her response.

"Yeah you do," Chin said, hips starting to jerk forward. "You want me to fuck you with my hard cock ipo? You want it buried inside your tight little hole?"

Danny could hear Kono moan in response and fuck she was shifting on her knees, Danny couldn't quite make out but he was pretty sure she was fingering herself.

He closed his eyes for a second, told himself to leave and forget this had happened. He shouldn't stay, he should leave. He was going to get caught and then everything would be fucked up. Like it was fucked up already, only they didn't know he knew. But his eyes shot open and he stared again, Chin continuing to fuck Kono's mouth and both making obscene sounds as they got off. Chin shifted, hand pulling Kono's head back and they both panted hard. The moonlight was hitting off Chin's face and Danny could make out the smile that curled on his face as he stared down at her.

She shifted and rose up, hands on Chin's hips as she slowly lifted up, pausing at his defined chest. Danny couldn't see for definite but he assumed she was teasing Chin's nipples. Chin put a hand into her hair again and pulled her upright, tugging hard to pull her head back before he kissed her, pushing her back towards the bed. She pushed at the shorts she was wearing, already unbuttoned and they slid down her slender thighs effortlessly dropping to the ground. She gave Chin a small push and pulled away, falling lightly to the bed and pulling herself back a little as she smiled and watched him shirking off his pants.

"Fuck Chin," she laughed and Danny was a little thrown by their easiness with each other.

Fuck how long had they been like this? He watched as she stretched out on the bed, all limbs and lithe body like a goddess. She opened her legs and invited her lover to her with another smile.

"You want me to fuck you?" Chin said, climbing onto the bed, hands on her legs and thighs.

"With your tongue first," Kono said smiling, enjoyment in her tone and spreading her legs wider invitingly. She ran a toe up Chin's thigh and nudged at his stomach before he shifted down, getting comfortable lying on the bed between her thighs.

Danny swallowed hard again as Kono's entire frame arched in first response as Chin wasted no time in getting to work. Kono ran her hands over her breasts, fingering her nipples and moaning in delight as Chin tongued her.

"Oh fuck that feels good," she gasped, head thrown back in enjoyment. "Fuck yeah lick my clit, oh fuck, fuck Chin."

Danny guessed Chin was no stranger in knowing just how to entice and entertain his cousin - his lover - in the bedroom. Kono writhed elegantly as Chin didn't falter in his task to pleasure her. She continued to squeeze her right nipple as she reached down to rest a hand in his hair, hips writhing in response to his touch.

"Fuck me with your tongue," she whispered, gasping and groaning. "Yeah, like that, right there, fuck yes."

Chin shifted and Danny could his hand dip between his face and Kono's body. He lifted up a little and Kono paused a moment before gasping in pleasure again.

"That feel good?" Chin asked, Danny sensed he smiled as he asked her.

Danny could see his elbow moving back and forth and fuck he could feel himself getting harder. He cupped his own cock and was thankful he was wearing jeans. They had little give and could restrain his growing erection because there was no way he was jerking off in the hallway. That he couldn't bring himself to do, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Going to get your tight pussy all ready for me to fuck," Chin continued as if politely explaining how things would pan out. "You like that?"

"Yeah, fuck," Kono breathed, shifting a little. "Lick my clit again."

Chin obliged and Kono moaned, hand straying from her nipple to wrap into the sheets as she writhed out the enjoyment.

"Chin, fuck kama," she gasped, voice dropping low as she got lost in the desires and feelings he was rousing in her.

Chin continued to work his magic, not letting up as she started gasping, hand on his shoulder as her body moved and writhed in a rhythmic flow on the bed. Danny drank in the sight, the tightened nipples on her pert breasts, neck arching up and aching to be licked. Her right leg moved restless on the bed as the other bent just over Chin's shoulder, toes rubbing against his lower back and ass. For the moment she didn't speak, just lost herself and Danny's fingers itched to fuck her the way Chin's were. He wondered how many Chin had inside her, what she felt like, what it would feel like to press digits into her tight heat and drag back and forth to make her this writhing beautiful mess on the sheets.

And the taste of her. Danny's tongue tingled, just on the tip which, like Chin, he'd press against that tiny nub that gave her such ecstasy. Continue to tease it and feel her so alive just from that touch. He watched as her breath hitched, groaning and completely at Chin's mercy for the moment.

"Kama," she breathed out again, sounding desperate and begging for the end. "Make me come Chin. Fuck let me come."

Chin didn't let up, continued the slow pace without reaction to her begging and Danny found himself breathing harder. It was like he'd tapped into Kono's need and was desperate for it to end himself. He wanted to see it, wanted to see Chin shatter her with that pleasure. It didn't take much longer, Chin applied whatever it was he needed to fulfill her need. Kono moaned, body convulsing and shivering on the bed, Chin not letting up until she was a quivering wreck. He pulled his hand away and lifted his face to look up over her body as she stretched out from the bliss.

Danny sighed and leaned heavy against the wall, feeling like he'd fucking ran a marathon. He should take the chance now to leave he knew, whilst the show was at an interlude and he could make a silent getaway. But as he opened his eyes again and shifted to go, he caught sight of Chin crawling up over his lovers body. He paused to suck one of her nipples into his mouth and Kono's hand wrapped into his hair as he did so. Fuck she didn't take long to recover, or maybe she was just riding the post bliss of her orgasm and was enjoying the attentiveness of her partner.

Chin moved up further and Danny watched as they kissed, a heavy, passionate embrace as Kono wrapped a leg around his hip. Chin got a grip on Kono's hands and pinned them to the bed as he rocked his hips, mouths still connected and all Danny could see was the way their bodies tried to fuse to one another. Both Kono's legs now wrapped around Chin's waist, body pressing up as he pressed down.

Danny closed his eyes again, ran a hand over his jeans and cupped himself in a hard grasp. Fuck he was hard, it was starting to get painful. But he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't be sure he'd stay silent to jerk off right there in the hall. It was bad enough he was going to have to face them both in the morning in the office but by then, hopefully, he'd of been able to get a handle on the situation. Right now he knew he was getting turned on for the wrong reasons, for being a voyeur and even worse, because of who they were to each other. That turned him on in a way he knew was fucked up.

"You want that," he heard Chin ask and he focused again on the pair.

Chin was moving with a purpose, grinding his hips down against her and Danny could hear a soft hum like laughter as they enjoyed each other.

"Yeah, I want you to fuck me," Kono replied, voice still husky and low from her orgasm but on board for more. "Fuck me hard like I like it."

"Yeah I know how you like it ipo," Chin replied, mouth moving to press at the point between the nape of her neck and her breasts. He drew back and looked down at her and Danny found himself drawn to Chin's frame, the way he held himself over her, all hard lines and muscle, moonlight creating shafts over both their bodies. "Turn over."

Chin growled out the words and Danny gave a shiver, more like an order than a request and yeah, he was probably going to special hell for feeling exicted from all of this. He stayed stock still and watched from his hidden position as they manouvered around the bed, Kono twisting onto her stomach as Chin reached out to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, quickly depositing the foil and rolling it onto himself. He lined up behind Kono who was waiting expectantly on her hands and knees. Danny couldn't see him enter her, but he heard the gratified sounds escaping her mouth as Chin pushed forward.

"Fuck Chin, so fucking good," Kono said, giving small laugh of her thrill before she moaned. "Fuck me, fucking take me kama ."

Chin didn't need any invitation to start moving, hands on her slim hips as they moved together and fell into a rhythm. Danny was mesmorised as they fucked, the pace picking up and Chin's hips pistoning back and forth as Kono moaned out loudly her enjoyment. Closing his eyes he pressed back against the wall suddenly ashamed of himself, listening instead to the noise and voices emanating through the door.

"Fuck Chin," Kono gasped out, a low groan, a squeal of pleasure. "Oh your fucking cock, so good."

"Yeah thats what you need isn't it," Chin growled, possessive and sharp. "Need your tight pussy fucked hard."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, put a hand on his face and held in a groan of his own. He was so fucked. It was make or break and though he wanted to see the finale to this particular scene he forced himself to open his eyes, look in the other direction. Putting one foot in front of the other he slowly moved away, listening to the continued soundtrack of two lovers getting down and dirty in the bedroom.

He didn't stop walking, not until he was out of Chin's neighbourhood and following a path along by the beach. He paused, finding himself in a half daze, probably the alcohol in his system but more likely the repeat going on in his head. Blinking he looked around and realized he was close to Steve's and he needed indoors fast, in a room, alone. Climbing the steps to Steve's front door he considered just entering before reminding himself that the last time he did that he'd caught a show of something he particularly didn't need in his head right now. Even though it had been hot and fucking erotic and just a whole side of wrong. Plus entering Steve's house unannounced, in the middle of the night, would most likely get him shot so he pushed aside his guilt for having to wake his friend and hammered on the door.

It didn't take long for Steve to answer, bleary eyed and not even asking why he was there at who knew what time. He just looked appreciative that Danny had knocked, made sure the door was locked behind him before he dissappeared back to his bedroom. Danny was glad he hadn't asked questions about what he was doing on his porch at one in the morning and wasn't Chin's closer, because he really didn't need to get into the 'why's?' right now.

He crashed in the spare room as was his habit on these occasions, stripping off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, peeling off his shirt and finally, finally unzipping his jeans and getting a hand on himself. He closed his eyes, lay back on the bed and called himself all the names under the sun for being so hard, so turned on by what he had witnessed. But he couldn't forget the images, much less their voices, the way Chin was so assured and promising of everything Kono wanted and needed. The way Kono moaned and squealed as Chin got her off.

Danny's didn't have to jerk himself with much effort, the rerun playing just behind his eyes enough to have him coming hard and flooding over his stomach, chest. Liquid pooled over his fingers as his grip on himself became slippery and he breathed, hard and heavy, guilt flooding him as to this newfound turn on. He cleaned himself up, stripped off completely and climbed under the sheets hoping to have a clear head by morning.

'Should have fucking drank more' he told himself as he fell into a restless sleep.

Maybe then he could have convinced himself what he had seen was just an alcohol induced dream.

~ fin~

**Author's Note:**

> terms of endearment-
> 
> Kama = baby  
> ipo = lover / sweetheart


End file.
